Love is War
by Monogatari no aru Tenshi
Summary: I was happy I had loving parents but then one day all of that shattered into pieces.Now all I have for company is my suffering and my fists.Will I ever be happy again or will I be in this world alone?
1. Ch1 Brawl

It was the perfect day it was warm and the sky was was coming home from another country and I was was in the other was getting ready for the happy reunion.I couldn't stop jumping up and down and looking out the window waiting for him to come walked over to me and chuckled.

"You really can't wait huh?"

I responded grinning happily

"No I want daddy home now."

"Well, Logan, is it okay that you do something for your mom?"

I nodded I was getting a bit bored looking out the window and not seeing a car containing daddy.

"I want you to pick up a steak at the store do you think you can handle that sweety?"

I nodded still having a smile on my smiled and went to her purse and gave me 20 dollars.I gave her a confused look

"20?"

"You can get yourself some candy as well but 2 okay?"

My grin got bigger, I nodded,and ran like a bolt of lightning out the store was a block away and I ran all the way there.I breathed heavily and walked through the entrance and went to meat department.I picked up a 2 pound tenderloin and instead of getting candy I decided to get a big root beer instead. I paid for the items and there was some change left over.I walked leisurely down the block and then when I saw that the door to my house was open at first I thought it was that dad came inside so I quicken my when I was at the front of the door I didn't hear daddy's voice nor mommy's.

"Mommy?Daddy?"

It was really quiet and this gave me chills down my spine.I looked I saw bookcases toppled over,paper trampled on,vases broken,and more._What happened here?_ I walked through the door and I went to the kitchen.I put the bag of steak and root beer on the counter and as I looked down I found a pool of eyes widen horror _No.....it can't be!_ I looked and found mom on the floor blood coming through her head.

"MOM!!!!!"

6 years later

*Logan*

Cheers and encouragement filled the alley but luckily no one would bother wondering what was going on because it was midnight and we were in an isolated part of the city.I spat blood from my mouth

"Come on Logan kick her ass!"

"Yeah show her no mercy!"

I smirked and punched the unlucky girl square in the jaw she fell to floor and girls cheered and mocked the defeated opponent on the floor and they slapped me on the back.

"Nobody messes with Logan."

I sighed and started walking away in the shadows I looked at my knuckles they were bruised and bloody.I went inside my crappy apartment and took a cold shower when I finished drying myself I changed into a t-shirt and shorts.I fell on my bed exhausted and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*Megatron*

~At Decepticon Base~

I was in a good mood we captured another minicon and gave that foolish Optimus Prime a good lashing and a couple of dents.I smirked and decided to pull out some energon and then the others joined in and we became intoxicated from the high laughed talked about our future victory,Cyclonus,Demolisher,and Starscream passed out and I was getting drowsy.I just closed my eyes and started to dream about the universe in my hands.

Hours later there was another minicon signal I went and looked at the computer and the coordinates were set at forest in Oregon.I grinned and look to find that my soldiers were still passed out.I frowned and decided not to wake up those drunken excuses of setting the coordinates I was there.

*Logan*

I woke up groggy and I looked at the clock it was 7:30 and I woke up immediately.I dressed in black tank top under a black leather jacket.I pulled up camo pants and I wore my dad's dog tags as a charm.I hopped out the door while putting on my black ankle high combat boots.I ran down the street putting on black leather fingerless gloves wanting to hide the bruises from my brawl with the poor sap last I made it to school before the morning classes always bore me to tears and the usually yawning came. After lunch I went to my locker and I found a note

_Logan_

_Meet us at the forest after school._

I smirked and crumpled up the note and the note was in the trash.I smiled thinking to myself _This might be a good day after all._

The rest of the school day passed like wind and I walked out to the forest that was 5 miles away.I just passed the border when I found my leader grinned and I frowned

"Are you serious I thought I taught you a lesson the last time I kicked your ass!?"

He snickered

"You just go lucky that's all."

I sighed

"Then I guess I must be really lucky to beat the crap out of you the last 10 times you fought me."

His ego started to deflate while his posse tried to hold back from laughing.I smirked

"Why don't you save everyone the trouble and just go home.I don't want to want to put any more holes in that head of yours."

His expression changed to fury and he started to charge I sighed and I formed a uppercut hit under his jaw and he fell to the ground and his fellow members asked about his condition

"Don't worry about me get that bitch!"

There was at least five with out the bird brained leader of theirs.I cracked my knuckles which were still sore from last night I ignored the pain.I was ready for some action even if they were jus a bunch of all charged at me once I made a wicked grin and then my fists flew.A few minutes later all of the members were down and I spat blood.

"I hope you learned your lesson **This** time."

I started to walk deeper into the forest and relax but I wasn't paying attention and I collided witha metal wall then I fell to the ground.

*Megatron*

20 minutes earlier

I looked around I was about to walk to find the minicon when I heard human laughter.I looked behind the trees without giving away my were six males who were laughing and talking some one named 'Logan'.

"So do you think she'll come?'

The leader of these fleshlings snickered

"Of course Logan never misses a fight not in a million years!"

_A she? I wonder if this 'Logan' person knows what she's getting into?_

Then after that I saw female dressed different from the girl Alexis who were with the Autobots. Heck to me she looked almost like a male with her short hair of hers.

There was a frown on her face

"Are you serious I thought I taught you a lesson the last time I kicked your ass!?"

"You just got lucky that's all."

The female responded with a sigh of disappointment

"Then I guess I must be really lucky to beat the crap out ofyou the last 10 times you fought me."

The males were trying to hold back from laughing and I could see the idiot's ego deflating from this comment._10 times? Either this male was weak or the female really knew how to fight._The female smirked

"Why don't you save everyone the trouble and just go I don't want to want to put any more holes in that head of yours."

Then the male charged I smiled I was intrigued and curious about this Logan and wondered if she really could hold her punch to jaw made the male fall his followers came to his side.

"Don't worry about me get that bitch!"

My optic widen from the odds 1 against 5. They charged at Logan and she gave them hell. It was only 1 time where she got punched in the jaw and after that everything went downhill for the pitiful fools.

When the last one fell I spat blood and her face was emotionless

"I hope you learned your lesson **This **time."

The moans and groans of these weaklings almost made me Logan started to walk in my direction and I grinned bumped into me and when she saw me her eyes widened more out of astonishment than out of fear.I picked her up

"Your coming with me."

Then I felt a blast on my back and then I heard the voice of which I despised

"Put her down Megatron!"


	2. Ch2 Crazy

Me: Wheeeeee chapter two is here!!!! :D

Logan:Bout time

Me: Hey I wasn't sure about this story .

Logan: Whatever

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.2 Crazy

*Logan*

After that fight everything had gone so fast first a giant horned-robot ,that reminded me of devil with that grin of his, picks me up and tells me I'm coming with first it seem like he would drag me to hell but then he got shot at by a red and blue robot the same height as this one that held me red and blue bot called my captor 'Megatron'. It seemed like 'Megatron' frowned at the bot's presence.I didn't scream or yell help I was speechless and the strange thing is I wasn't horrified at the scene before regaining my senses I squirmed wanting to be out Megatron's Megatron thought otherwise and he held me tighter.I screamed in pain he was crushing me and it seemed that he might break a rib or two if he didn't stop and the worse part was I couldn't do anything about it.

*Optimus*

The girl screamed in pain and Megatron grinned

"Just make me Prime!"

I tackled him and we tumbled down Megatron let go of his grip and the girl was in the was coming down and I grabbed her before she hit the hard earth.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded but didn't say anything even though her face didn't show fear her body was trembling.I put her down Hotshot came running to me

"Optimus sir I got the minicon."

"Hotshot take the girl and the back to headquarters now!"

Hotshot nodded and grabbed the girl he transformed into vehicle mode and burned rubber. I heard an angry snarl and I took a punch in the midsection.

*Megatron*

I was more angry than I could only did the Autobots have the minicon they took my future pet away from me! Optimus regained himself I gave him all I had. I vented my fury into my firepower and into my was down and I laughed with my victory was short-lived when his soldiers fired all at me and I had to retreat.I snarled with anger and fury and kicked the wall.

My drunken decepticons woke up by the sound of bang of the woke up and they had fear written on each of their faces. I ignored them and I sat on my throne gritting my teeth silent in thought._Curse that Logan if she wasn't there I would've got that minicon......gah what was I thinking?_ I sighed and I put my head on my decepticons had puzzled looks on their face.I glared at them

"What are you staring at shouldn't you have jobs to do?"

Then they scrambled out the room and I heaved a heavy sigh _Imbeciles._

*No P.O.V*

At Autobot Base

Hotshot and Logan got to the base without any trouble and he transformed back into his regular stared at the base her eyes widened in awe,Hotshot chuckled

"Intense right?"

Logan nodded

"Yeah....."

"I'm Hotshot."

He held out his finger and Logan shook it

"Logan."

Three other kids came inside and seemed surprised to see me Hotshot smiled

"Oh by the way this is Alexis,Rad,andCarlos."

Logan waved and laughed nervously

"Hi I'm Logan what's up?"

All three smiled and Alexis responded and pointed to Hotshot

"Him and every other autobot here."

Then Logan was the one with the confused look

"Huh?"

Rad answered

"We should explain things since your here."

After Rad,Carlos,and Alexis explained what happened Logan sighed and she leaned against the wall

"Wow that some crazy shit."

The three nodded in agreement

"Then I'm glad Optimus saved me because Megatron seemed determined to take me for some reason."

They gasped and Alexis walked up to the calm teenager

"Are you okay?"

Logan shrugged

"I was shooked up at first but I'm fine now."

They sighed with relief and they started to the the rest of the autobots came through holding Optimus Prime who was injured badly. All of them gasped beyond belief and Redalert took Prime to the Medbay.A few minutes later Redalert came out and Logan ran to him with worry on her face

"Will Optimus be okay?"

"Yes but he needs to recover for a week Megatron caused great damage."

Logan lowered her head and walked stared at the sky it was the same blue when her mother 's vision blurred her eyes seemed to fill with were hot tears filled with anger.

"Curse you Megatron I hope you go to hell for what you've done."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Wow Logan such strong words

Logan: What Megatron was unforgivable :(

Me: Oh you'll get use to it after awhile

Logan: *eyes me suspiciously* Your up to something aren't you?

Me: I'll never tell


End file.
